The accurate measurement of mechanical forces remains a challenge in many industrial applications as well as in scientific research. Precise knowledge of mechanical forces is important in a wide range of industrial process applications, including weight monitoring, batch control, mixing, dosing and blending of liquids or solids. Use of load cells for measuring forces has increased in recent years and the requirement for the wider range of parameter fields has strengthened. In particular, the load cell must be capable of supporting high loads that can be caused, for example, by shock, high winds or vibration. It must be easy to install, calibrate and replace; and it must be as compact and lightweight as possible, while being sufficiently robust to withstand harsh operating conditions. However, the fundamental principle of existing load cells, the piezo-electrical strain gauge principle, has remained largely unaltered since this type of load cell was first used for aircraft weight and balance measurement in the 1930s. New principles of load cells are required to expand both the parameter field and range of applications for force sensors.